Emotispecter
Emotispecters, also known as Specterians, are a species from Tech 10: Rebooted. Appearance Emotispecters, at their core, are orb-shaped creatures two to three feet in diameter. Each core has a multitude of eyes, twelve on a normal Emotispecter, nine on a Leader-class. They are able to summon bodies, which take on the appearance of a red, horned demon. Normal Emotispecters have stocky bodies, short horns, sharp fingers, and a rectangular head, whereas Leader-class Emotispecters have long horns, regular fingers, and a more defined head, along with a leaner build and pauldron-like shoulders. History Ancient Emotispecters were considered to be the galaxy's greatest warriors, conquering planet after planet in pursuit of more resources. Their true strength, however, was their engineering, which allowed them to create both an amazing culture and terrifying war machines. Their most infamous creation was the warship Harbinger, which is said to have destroyed enemy craft by ramming them into nearby planets at full speed. Their war engineering would be their downfall, however, as a large-scale civil war eventually broke out, reducing the Emotispecter's numbers to almost nothing. Fearing the worst, a small faction of Emotispecters hid away on an uninhabited planet named Tavastrin. Once the war ended, only these few were left. With only enough resources to survive and no contact with the outside galaxy, the descendants of these Emotispecters descended into a feral, savage society, united only by the promise of power and threat of punishment from the long line of Warlords. Warlord Kroz the Fifth currently rules the Emotispecters, being one of the very few Leader-class Specterians to be born on Tavastrin. After winning his position in a battle against Warlord Kroz the Fourth, a normal Emotispecter, he disbanded the army, and set their goals on rebuilding Specterian society. Powers and Abilities Emotispecters are comprised of 'Genetamorphic Cells', which have the ability to change their structure at will. This allows them to disperse and reassemble themselves as needed, allowing Emotispecters to essentially evaporate and reform their bodies. Thanks to this, Emotispecters can easily take hits that would leave any other species mortally wounded, and regenerate lost cells almost instantly. Emotispecters possess great strength for their size, making their punches hard enough to crack rock. Emotispecters can fly, giving them an aerial advantage. Emotispecters have the ability to manipulate the nervous system, allowing them to change their opponents emotions and give slight control over their movements. Leader-class Emotispecters have these abilities on a stronger level, and can also sense life energy and use limited psychokinesis, along with having a higher intelligence. Weaknesses Emotispecters cannot control artificial nervous systems, and if their core is damaged during a fight, it could be fatal. Notable Emotispecters * Fearoid (The SpecTrix's DNA sample of an Emotispecter) * Warlord Kroz V Gallery Fearoidrebooted.png|The SpecTrix's DNA sample of an ordinary Emotispecter. FearoidReRe.png|The SpecTrix's DNA sample of a Leader-Class Emotispecter. Warlordkroz.png|Warlord Kroz IV, an ordinary Emotispecter. Warlordkrozredo.png|Warlord Kroz V's old appearance. Etymology Emotispecter is a portmanteau of the words 'emotion' and 'specter'. Trivia * Leader-class Emotispecters are so rare that Warlord Kroz the Fifth was initially believed to be a genetic anomaly. * Specterian mothers will eat their children if they end up as runts. * Common wear of a Specterian Warlord consists of shoulder armor, fingerless gloves, and a cape. Warlord Kroz V opts not to wear the shoulder armor, and Warlord Kroz IV wore a power-enhancing device instead of a cape. * Specterian years are 2.06 times longer than Earth years, making Kroz V, who is 23 in Specterian years, approximately 47 Earth years old. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Aliens in Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Mind Control Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens